


Jenna-Louise, Blind Dates & Derek

by neil4god



Series: Arresting Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek, Crack, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna-Louise has been persuaded (after a great effort by her so called friends) to go on a blind date. Needless to say it does not go well and they will be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenna-Louise, Blind Dates & Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so another short little text fic,
> 
> JL is Jenna-Louise on Derek's phone  
> Stalker is Jenna-Louise on Stiles' phone (he changed it that night she rang him locked)
> 
> Anyway enjoy

1:02pm  
Derek:  
Don’t be crazy  
  
1:03pm  
JL:  
omg u tink im crazy  
  
1:05pm  
Derek:  
just don’t scare him off. its only a 1st date so be nice and smile and DON’T STALK HIM  
  
1:10pm  
JL:  
but wat if he doesn’t no who I am?  
  
1:11pm  
Derek:  
it’s a blind date he’ll figure it out.  
  
1:11pm  
JL:  
and if he doesn’t like me?  
  
1:13pm  
Derek:  
then u leave & I kick his ass  
  
1:15pm  
JL:  
ur so nice 2 me. It was so much easier wit u nd stiles. I just followed u round wat if he tinks dats weird?  
  
1:17pm  
Derek:  
DON’T TELL HIM THAT!  
  
1:20pm  
JL:  
then wat do I tell him?  
  
1:22pm  
Derek:  
talk about him, wat he likes, last movie u saw stuff like that  
  
1:25pm  
JL:  
but da last film I saw was batman wit stiles  
  
1:27pm  
Derek:  
don’t tell him u saw it tru da window DATS CREEPY. Tell him u like batman and girly stuff nd play piano r collect stuff – NOT STILES STUFF! Regular stuff like dolls, do u collect dolls?  
  
1:31pm  
JL:  
I collect stuffed wolves  
  
1:34pm  
Derek:  
k u cant tell him dat either. Talk about ur family nd wat books u like.  
  
1:36pm  
JL:  
hes late wat if hes not cuming?  
1:36pm  
Derek:  
hell be there, if not call me nd ill cum get u.  
  
1:38pm  
JL:  
I tink dis is him  
  
1:40pm  
Derek:  
remember NO STILES NO WOLVES NO STALKING NO CREEPY STUFF. good luck!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:10pm  
JL:  
he called me a freak nd left  
  
2:11pm  
Derek:  
wat hapnd?  
  
2:13pm  
JL:  
I followed ur rules but he was mean nd angry nd not pretty like stiles r nice like u  
  
2:15pm  
Derek:  
k im cumin 2 get u wait there  
  
2:16pm  
JL:  
y doesn’t any1 want me? Am I a bad person?  
  
2:18pm  
Stiles:  
Ders driving. He was a douche J ur betr off witout him!  
  
2:19pm  
Stalker:  
wat did I do rong?  
  
2:21pm  
Stiles:  
wat did he say?  
  
2:23pm  
Stalker:  
told me I talk 2 much nd not pretty nd stupid blind date nd cald me ugly nd im gonna bug his bedroom nd upload video of him jacking of!  
  
2:27pm  
Stiles:  
ok calm down there well be 5mins dnt do anyting! Der wants 2 deal wit da jackass  
  
2:29pm  
Stiles:  
der says ur pretty nd hes stupid nd ders gonna scare da shit outta him  
  
2:32pm  
Stalker:  
dats really sweet guys  
  
2:34pm  
Stiles:  
lukin 4 parkin wat was his name?  
  
2:34pm  
Stalker:  
sumtin grennburg Tanya set it up did it on purpus vicious bitch im gonna get her at school put nakd pics all ovr boys lockr rm  
  
2:35pm  
Stiles:  
pls let der deal wit dis hes furious nd needs an outlet, itl make us both feel betr nd den my douche dad wnt hav 2 arrest u  
  
2:36pm  
Stalker:  
fine but im still pissd nd Isaac betr b nice 2 me r il fil his bed wit sand  
  
2:37pm  
Derek:  
leave Isaac alone nd get ovr here stiles is getin ice cream nd u need a hug


End file.
